Mr Lonely
by black metz blue
Summary: a fight with bulma leaves vegeta all alone.


i don't own DBZ and the lonely is property of akon, so i don't own that either.**  
**

**MR LONELY**

_Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely,_

_Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got that one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Kno took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave  
_

I wake up and I reach to the opposite side, I feel nothing but the coolness of the sheets. I turn and I start to panic. Then I remember that fight that he had not that long ago. Why? Why did I say those cruel things to you?

"are you bloodly stupid woman? Bloodly hell woman why would I ever love or even care about you? When have I ever given you that impression? Get out of my sight you pathetic human!"

_I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin_

I remember your face as I said those things to you. You looked so heartbroken and depressed. Why didn't I stop then? No I had to keep going with what I was saying. I can't take this any more I gotta find her! But where could she have gone to? She could be anywhere now!

_Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl_

I've gotta try I get up and grab a shirt to put on, I walk out the door grabing my keys on my way out.

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl_

Driving aroudn looking for her, everywhere even the 24 hour malls that are around. I still can't find her.

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl_

I'm starting to really panic. I've been out here searching for her for the past 3 hours and its been about 6hours since our fight. She could be anywhere in the world now! I'll never find her

I get back into the car, I sit behind the wheel just thinking

_Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely_

Thinking about where she could be I start to search my memeries for any hints. I come up blank. Should I go and see her parents or kakerott? No that would make me look weak that I couldn't even look after and find my own mate.

My eyes start to fog up now, I've really lost her! I lost her, what am I going to do now.

_Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to call my phone, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz..._

Somehow in my state I arrived that the beach house that she owns. She took me here a few times, one of the only places that I actually like on this rock.

I go and stand out on the waters edge. Just standing there thinking about what I have done and what I could have doen to prevent this. Then I suddenly scream out to the ocean "BULMA!"

Then not so loud "I'm sorry, I never meant to say those words to you. Hell I didn't even mean it. I love you and I want you to come home!"

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)_

After I have made my declaration I think to no one, I feel somebody behind me. Why didn't I feel it before?

I turn around to come face to face with no one. I just really want to see her again and to hold her. Bulma I'm really sorry!

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)_

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girll_

_Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely_

**_The End_**

_this is my first attempt at a song fic. i don't really know how to do them right so i guessed i think that it turned out alright. _


End file.
